Gentle Sakura
Character Outline Gentle Lakeford Sakura (ジエンタール レイクフォード 桜 Jentaaru Reikufoodo Sakura) is the main female protagonist of the story, a kind, gentle, and strong 17-year-old girl. Gentle is a child born into Russian royalty, but went into hiding when threats were made to their castle. She was once in love with her best friend Kai Hino, resulting in her hating the person who she was closest to him: Naoto. However, Gentle let him go and fell in love with Akira Hayden. And after learning of Naoto’s dark secret, Gentle became pitied by her situation and is now good friends with her, seeing her as a little sister. She loves irises, books, and is commonly called “Princess” (姫 Hime). Her symbol is the Iris Flower. Character History Gentle is one of the children and the Princess of the Sakura Family, the most powerful, oldest, and prestige family in Russia. Her parents, Fujitaka and Juuri Sakura, were the King and Queen. She had many older brothers and sisters, but were all sent away because threats were being made to their Family. To ensure Gentle’s safety, Juuri created the Full Moon Jokers, a group of people made to protect Gentle while she was in hiding. Gentle moved to Moscow, where she met Kai Hino, her best friend and first love. However, Kai disappeared and Gentle learned he was in Japan. Years later, Gentle moved to Bay City in Japan. There, she found Kai, but became jealous when she learned that he met Naoto Yukihara, and began to hate her even more when she rejected the feelings of her brother Yuuki Kimihara. Gentle hated Naoto so much, she pushed her off a cliff and Yuuki took the blame for it. But Yuuki managed to erase everyone’s memories of the night Naoto got pushed. Gentle’s feelings changed when she met and fell in love with a young man named Takeya'' ''Matsuda. The two eloped and moved away. But Takeya died from cancer months later. Sent to Another World A few weeks after Akira’s death, Gentle got trapped into another World after being attacked by enemies, ending up in a ninja village. There, she met Akira Hayden, a boy looking strongly like her dead former lover Takeya. After months of recovery, Gentle became a ninja and fell in love with Akira and became good friends with the others. Return to Home Gentle managed to get back to her home and meets her “Creator” and old friend Bey Tentsuri. Bey says that while Gentle was gone, she met 2 others, Luna Twilight '''and Ariel Annabelle. They all agree that they all should live together in the mountains. Gentle happily agrees. However, Gentle learns that while moving in, one of AAs OCs is actually Naoto. Gentle becomes so angry she even commits suicide to hide the pain. Akira learns of Gentle’s suicide, and tries to kill himself to follow her. He goes to an infamous ninja group to kill himself. But Gentle manages to get to him in time. The infamous ninja members reveal that they were after Gentle the whole time and decide that before they kill Gentle, to tell everything about Naoto. They reveals that Naoto is the “forbidden child” of a Mafia Boss and a high-class societal child. Because this child can cause potential economic downfall, Naoto has been hunted down for her life since she was 3 years old. Gentle realizes that Naoto’s smiling is just a cover for the pain she’s been hiding. Kai learned of her harsh past and is the reason he is in love with her. Gentle feels stupid about her hatred for Naoto, and she becomes an older sister figure to Naoto. Personality Gentle has had the mysterious ability to tame spirit guides since birth and has a very strong grip on real life. However she is very timid and shy, crying many times and worrying about her loved ones too much. Gentle is considered as a kind and strong young woman. But Akira comments that at times, she would cry in private, showing her stubborn side. She has a deep love for everyone she considers her friends. And when it is necessary, if someone were to hurt them, Gentle would to go so deep as to even kill the ones who hurts her friends and family. Kai comments that it is the Lakeford-Sakura Family’s “Devil/Angel Avenging Trait.” Appearance Gentle is described as a care-free, kind and an unimaginably beautiful young girl. When she was little, Gentle has short shoulder-length hair and green eyes. When she gets older, her hair becomes knee-length longer and her personality becomes more mature and feminine. People comment that she looks very much like her mother, Juuri Sakura. Her light brown hair and lively emerald green eyes are a unique trait in the Sakura Family since everyone in the bloodline is all forest brown haired and brown eyed to be of common traits. Relationships Akira Hayden Akira becomes Gentle’s main lover in the series. Gentle first meets Akira when she appeared in his ninja village and was heavily injured. Akira was charge by their village head of looking over her recovery. They later become good friends and then fall in love. Akira strongly resembles Gentle’s dead lover Takuya Haven in both appearance and personality. He has a sluggish and lazy side, but Gentle deeply cares for him and is willing to protect him no matter what. Takeya Matsuda Gentle’s first lover. Takeya worked in a small motor repair shop in Bay City of Japan. He meets Gentle when she was upset about her best friend and first love, Kai, falling in love with Naoto. He helps Gentle recover and the two fall in love. Takeya takes Gentle away and the two elope outside the city. Takeya is now dead, dying from cancer he has been fighting for 3 years but it is believed that he has been reincarnated as '''Akira Hayden Bey Tentsuri Bey is Gentle’s “Creator.” It is not known how they met or what their relationship is, but shares a deep friendship with Bey. Though Bey acts goofy, random and clumsy with the Art Club in school, Gentle cares for her very much but questions her antics ways. Kai Hino Kai was Gentle’s childhood friend and her first love. She meets him in Moscow after going into hiding. Kai helps her overcome her fear of being killed and grows up with him for a few years until she was 12. Kai disappeared from the abbey he was living in and fled to Japan. Gentle managed to find him when she was 15, but only to learn that he fell in love with another: Naoto. But she later accepts Kai’s feelings for Naoto, still remaining good friends with him. Yuuki Kimihara Sakura Yuuki is later to be revealed to be Gentle’s twin brother, Yuuki Lakeford Sakura. She has a deep love for him, since he is one of the few family members Gentle has seen since she was little. She is very protective of Yuuki’s feelings, especially when they’re about Naoto. Yuuki, like Gentle, has a deep love for his sister, and is willing to do anything in his power to protect her, even sacrificing his life for her. Yasashi "Yashi" Sakura Yashi is Gentle's long-lost sister. Like her love for Yuuki, Gentle cares for Yashi a great deal; since Yashi grew-up without any parents and became a street-kid, Gentle tries to be the parent she needs while growing up. Naoto Yukihara Gentle began to bear a grudge and deep hatred for Naoto when she first met her. It was mostly because she caught the attention of her first love and friend Hino Kai. But what really pushed Gentle off the edge was that Naoto rejected the feelings Yuuki confessed her to. Gentle resorted to pushing Naoto off a cliff and torturing her. But Gentle later learns that Naoto had a really harsh life, and that her smile is just a cover-up for her pain. Gentle sympathizes with Naoto and becomes dedicated to protecting her from others who want her dead. She becomes an older sister-figure to Naoto. Weapons and Abilities Reaper the White Spirit Guide/Scythe Reaper is Gentle's Spirit Guide that will lead her to her future and destiny. He is seen to be as a long white scythe with a crystal blue hilt, crimson ribbons around the handle and a kanji of 'Heaven' is written on. It has the ability, with one swift swing, to cleanse and purify anything evil in its path. And when Gentle needs rescuing, she can summon her spiritual Guide in either human or wolf form, Reaper. When he is in wolf form, he is pure white with split coloured eyes and a white glow and several various markings are seen on his body. Dream Sight Gentle being a pureblood of the Sakura heritage, has divine ability. One of them is the power to see into the future. However, Gentle only has them when she is asleep and the visions come to her in the form of dreams. Some are pretty incomprehensible and confusing, but Gentle later learns how to read them properly. Healing Healing is another one of Gentle’s Demi-Goddess divine powers. Gentle has the ability to make a pure, white light appear to her hands and heal any injury or ailment. Wolf Transformation At times, Gentle has the power to transform herself as a white wolf with green eyes. She has her white choker with her silver heart-shaped locket as her collar. She can communicate with her friends through telepathy while in wolf form. Trivia *Gentle’s name literally translates to “''gentle cherry blossoms''” * According to the creator of Gentle, her character was inspired by CLAMP’s original character Sakura Kinomoto and Matsuri Hino’s original character Yuuki Cross *Gentle’s been known to have a very stubborn side, showing that she can be mad at someone for up to six months or more * Gentle knows how to speak over 100 different languages, including Russian and Japanese fluidly as she is part Russian and Japanese * It has been said Gentle strongly resembles her mother in appearance, Juliet Sakura * Kai comments that Gentle has her Family’s infamous “Bad Tempers.” Whenever provoked mostly if or when an enemy hurts a loved one, Gentle would do anything in her ability to keep them safe even to the point where she mercilessly kills an enemy as she has a fear of losing someone * Another interesting facts about the Sakura bloodline is that the female are the strongest than the males. However despite being the strongest, they are also considered to be fragile. If they so ever uses their ability to their limits or when there is a full moon, they will become as blind as a bat and their body weakens to the point where they can no longer stand on their own. This is the main reason why the females uses Spirit Guides to help them with purifying demons